rikki i'm what
by amylove15
Summary: it just happen and now idk what to do ZIKKI 1st stories be nice and help me plzzzz ch 2 up plzzz help if you know how to make it better!
1. Chapter 1

**h2o just add water hey this a story about rikki and zane.**

--

Emma's cell phone started going off right when Ash was kissing her. A little mad that she had to stop she answers. " Yes Cleo." A really happy Cleo at the other end of the line, "did you know that it is Rikki's birthday . " "no I did not, why did she not tell us?" Cleo, " I don't know I wish she did"

"hey get up hunny " Rikki's dad said as he tried to wake her. "Rikki your friends are here"

Rikki thinking to herself why can't I just sleep this day away . She managed to get sitting up. As the other two girls come walking in the door. "Hey Rikki" Em and Cleo said in the most cheerful voices "happy 16th birthday Rikki " Rikki now getting out of bed to get ready for the day just give them a that look. Em and Cleo a little confused why Rikki does not look or seem happy on her b-day. They Decided to not question it yet. later

At the café, Rikki seem to be in a better mood, as Zane sat down at the table where Emma ,Cleo ,Lewis, and Ash have been . " hey Zane where have you been all day??" Rikki questions him. Zane just says "oh around. " that commit just piss her off. Rikki in a not so calm voice " so just around right." and with that she got up and lift the café. Zane jumped up to catch her.

"Rikki please wait!" Zane yelled as he ran to meet up with the very pissed off girl. "Go away Zane!" Rikki said as she was stopped by the hand on her shoulder. Turning to meet eye to eye with Zane she Said "why do you always have to be a jerk Zane" "Rikki will you please let me explain myself" Zane begged her. Zane knowing Rikki was going to say no, he just started to talk," see I had to get a gift for you …but then I thought me and you could just have a nice quiet dinner then a movie at my place and you can just stay over .."

" STAY OVER! Zane are you crazy " Rikki snapped back at him. Rethinking how that sounded she gives him a peck on the lips and says " that sounds nice to me." Zane, "o.k. so see you around 6:30 Rikki," Just before he lifts he give her a kiss.

After a very nice romantic dinner they arrive at Zane's house .( Rikki does not know that Zane's dad is out of town the whole night.) Zane and Rikki head up stair to Zane's bedroom. " hey Rikki I have to make a phone call be right back." Zane said as he was walking out the room and dialing Lewis number.

"hey Lewis , do you have every thing I asked for." Zane whisper in to the phone.

"yeah I got the movie, candles and the … you know the condoms" Lewis said in the most awkward voice.

"thank you thank you " said Zane. Lewis " so do you think you and Rikki will really do… it"

Zane " god I hope so …but it is up to her I guess" Lewis "ok I will be there soon bye"

Zane walks back in he room where Rikki is waiting for him.

"Lewis is bringing some stuff here so…." he stops talking when he sees the look on her face.

"Zane what type of stuff ??" she once again questions him. "ummm ….movie ..ummm…candles… umm and same …" " Zane spit it out around " Rikki hurrying him up. " condoms" he managed to say.

" what was that?? Zane " "condoms " " ok I think it is about time I should get going" Zane reaches out to grip her . " NO Zane what did you think was going to happen to night?? " Rikki half way yells at Zane

"I don't know Rikki… dinner movie and maybe a little fun if you were ready " Zane snapped back," I mean you know I love you right" ,Rikki mumbles, " yes" "so Rikki it not like I'm going to make you do that if you are not ready ….. I'm sorry I even thought of it " Zane looks at Rikki's eyes and he knows she forgives him, Even if she will not say it. Right then the door bell rang, so Zane what down and Thanked Lewis.

Zane made his way back out the stairs. But when he got back to his room he could hear Rikki talking to herself " why did you have to be so mean to him…it not like you were not thinking the same thing…stupid … stupid I do love him right yeah I do so…

Zane walks back in the room "so I'm so sorry " Rikki said in a little scared kid voice. "oh Rikki it is ok." Rikki start to cry so Zane just sit there and held her to she stopped . All Zane could think about was that Rikki never ever cries and he was the one who made her cry. He just want to bit himself up for doing that.

Rikki and Zane started to watch the movie. After the movie was over they sat there for a minute

Want out of no where Rikki said " I think I'm ready " Zane was not sure what she meant. "huh' is all he could think to say. " I think I'm ready for you know Zane" she said in the most sweet voice he had ever heard. So Zane kissed her so softly, "are you sure you are ready Rikki?" she answered him with a kiss.

About 4months later

As Rikki waits in the doctors office. All she can think about is I hope it is not the flu. "Rikki C. " She got and walk down the hallway to a room full of little kid art. A Dr. Smith came in and did some basic test. Then he asked her to go pee in a cup. A half an hour late she got called back again and he told her the reason she is getting sick is because she is pregnant. Rikki," i'm what?!"

That day at school she did not say a word to anyone . Rikki was trying to find a way to tell the girls.

But the thing that is driving her mad is telling Zane…. She knows he took the whole half fish thing good but this is so not this is something totally different. The bell rung and woke Rikki from her sleep like state. Rikki saw the girls and Zane walking to her.

"hey Rikki" all three said.

" hey can I talk to Zane alone "

"So Rikki what is wrong with you ??" Zane asked

" umm.. Zane…umm. I'm pregnant. " Rikki said it like it is no big deal.

" Rikki that is so not funny" Zane said

" Zane I'm not joking I'm pregnant " Rikki yelled at him

Rikki looked around and everyone was looking at her. " ok that was not to be that loud but ok, Zane are you ok?"

"yeah Rikki I'm just fine you know my whole life is now gone but hey I'm fine." Zane said as he started to walk away.

" your life is gone what about mine I'm the one who has to carry the thing and plus it is you fault." Rikki yells back at Zane

Before Zane could started to yell Rikki was crying. And once again he was the one who made her.

"Rikki" " no Zane leave me alone" Rikki said in a the strongest voice she could.

" Rikki please" Zane yelled after Rikki who was now walk with her two friends.

"So Rikki are you really pregnant?" Cleo asked when they got to the moon pool .

" yeah doctor said I was so.." Rikki answered trying to fight back the tears that where now running down her face.

--

i do not own h2o just add water

hey this is my frist story so please tell me if you like it


	2. trust

Still at the moon pool.

Cleo Emma And Rikki, where sitting and talking about the whole pregnant thing.

" So Rikki are you going to keep the kid ?"Emma asked try to get a idea of how things are going to work.

" Yes .. No ..maybe.. I don't know." Rikki said still not sure if she could do the mommy thing.

" well you need to find out like really soon" Emma pushed on .

" look I'm not going to kill the thing , so .. I can keep it or yet some family take it after it is born." Rikki said now having a little better idea of what she wanted.

Rikki pulling herself out of the water mumbled "I can not do it by myself."

Cleo and Emma heard this. Cleo was the first to speak " Rikki you will not be by yourself me and Emma will always be here to help."

" yeah I know you guys will by here for me but..." Rikki trailed off.

" came on Rikki you can tell us" Cleo said hoping Rikki would not go tough girl on her.

" it's just I know I can not do this baby mommy thing with out the daddy being here to." Rikki now not even try to keep the tears away and just letting them roll down her face.

After and hour or so they go to the jucienet .

(at the jucienet)

As the three girls walked in almost all he eyes where on Rikki.

Rikki whispers to Cleo and Emma." if this whole looking at me is going now what will they do when you can see the baby belly?"

Cleo and Emma just laughed and sited down. Ash walked up to they and asked " so are the rumors true??"

The girls knowing what rumor ash was speaking of ask in a sweet but evil voice " what rumor ash?"

" the one where Rikki is pregnant. "ash yelled.

Right then Miriam walked up to the group. " yeah so are you?" she asked with a evil smirk on her face.

Rikki just nodded.

Miriam " so you are going to have a baby …. I give the kid 2 weeks tops before it dies."

Rikki " what the hell is your problem ..yeah I'm pregnant ..and I will do just Fine with my kid… so how about you just shut your god damn mouth. "

A very mad Miriam just walked out of the jucienet. The group of friends where just sitting around for about a hour when he walked in (a/n for the not so smart people he Zane ..ok) and over to the group.

"hey guys ..can I please speak to you Rikki for just a minute." Zane begged her.

Cleo, Emma and Ash looked at Rikki for like seemed like a for ever before she stood and walk out.

Zane walked out after her. Rikki stood there waiting for Zane to speak.

It took Zane two minutes before he said " I love you and I'm sorry and I will always by here you can trust me ."

( a/n italic are thoughts ..ok)

Rikki looked at him And was thinking _" does he think I'm going to let him just get by with that. I mean it nice by he made me cry and that is one really hard thing to do."_ so I just say" I love you too but .. I do not trust you …because you maybe sorry now but what about in 5 month when you have a living breathing baby are you still going to be here."

Zane looked Rikki now he was the one with tears in his eyes. _" it now like the word mean or wrong just the fact in 3 shout hours he last the trust Rikki had for him." and that hurt him more then anything every could . _

_Zane said " I will be there I know I swear and even if you can not trust to be … I will I'll be a way better dad then mine ever was.. I know I can and will be there for this kid ..and I can just hope that the mom will learn to trust me when I say this….. I love you and I love that kid. "_


End file.
